


Meet Me at the Door

by LEGUNDY



Series: LEGUNDERY Kinktober 2020 [20]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostitution, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LEGUNDY/pseuds/LEGUNDY
Summary: Dominic comes home to his loving pet. Who is not his, and this is not his home. Still, he signed up for that sort of roleplay, and the trained sex pet is ready to deliver.
Series: LEGUNDERY Kinktober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950034
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Meet Me at the Door

**Author's Note:**

> "Sex pet" is just more or less... a cute prostitute who acts like an over-enthused puppy. This essentially takes place in a brothel or something. Don't think too deeply on it!

Dominic nodded as the man explained the rules once more: No excessive hitting. No choking. No slamming of heads. And no excessive denial.

"Can I ask why?" he asked as they stopped in front of a door labeled 707. "Do you mean, such as, edging?"

"Well," the host began slowly, "these boys are trained to see pleasure as a reward. Having it excessively kept from them is seen as negative conditioning, which we don't perform here." He had his hand on the doorknob. "You recall the paperwork said that the pet has to have at least one completed orgasm." Dominic nodded. "That's just a safety protocol. They'll start getting touchy if they get a bunch of orgasm denial clients at once." Dominic rubbed his chin. He was curious, very curious, but decided not to ask. "Plus, it keeps weirdos from showing up just to chat." The host grinned. "Ready?"

"Sure," he said, the hair on his neck starting to prickle. He didn't know why he was nervous. He knew what he was walking into, even if he'd never done this before. The door opened inward, and the host stepped aside so that Dominic could enter the room.

It was multiple rooms, actually. The entry was set up like a living room with a connected kitchen and dining room (though he doubted any of the appliances were functional) to his front. A closed door was to the right. When Dominic pulled the "front door" shut, the closed door opened and out stepped the most gorgeous, adorable guy he had ever seen, his hair flaxen and shining, his clothes flowing over his arms yet hugging his form, tight hotpants on his legs and his nipples pert and visible through his shirt - his whole chest was, he realized as he rushed closer, his expression glowing like Dominic was some neglectful dog owner who hadn't been home to feed him in weeks.

"Welcome home!" he cried, immediately wrapping his arms around him in a tight embrace. Dominic felt his face flare in heat - this kind of play was so embarrassing to start with, he had no idea why he had chosen it. "Look at you, all prim and proper…" The neglected dog was dancing his fingers along his suit, curling them under his lapels and tracing the buttons with a coy smile. "Just thinking about all the other lucky people who get to see you like this all day while I sit alone at home…" He sighed, pressing his head into Dominic's chest. 

"Sorry," Dominic finally said. This kind of play was really unlike what he was used to. He was realizing how much he preferred to cut to the point with this sort of thing.

"They don't tell me your name," he said. He was smiling up at him, drawing circles with a finger in the thick cotton of the jacket.

"Dominic."

" _Dom_ inic," he repeated with a wide grin. "Your parents really knew what they were making!"

Dominic glanced away. He did not need to think about them right now. "You?" he said instead.

"Sunny." He certainly was, Dominic thought, but before he could speak again, Sunny suddenly laughed. "So we're Dom and Subby."

"Ha ha ha." Dominic forced out a laugh.

"This is my favorite part of the day," Sunny said next, tone lower and more sultry than the joke. Both his hands were moving up his chest on their way to his shoulders. "Seeing my handsome, sexy owner standing at the door makes all that time I spent alone worth it." He had to tiptoe to reach his lips, but when he got there, all he did was hover before them. "It makes me want to make up for all that lost time."

This was better, Dominic decided. He could handle this a lot easier. "It does, does it." He leaned his head down to press his forehead against Sunny's. "I wonder what you've been up to while you have no owner to entertain you."

His lips quirked into an amused smile. He was so expressive, so open. Even if he was a trained sex pet, he was still human, after all. "I'm scared to tell you about all the trouble I get up to. Maybe if I show you, instead…"

Sunny leaned back, his hand slipping from his shoulder and wrapping around his tie. He tugged gently, and Dominic followed the tug, matching his steps as he walked backwards to lead him towards the bedroom. Dominic stopped him before he could get far enough. When they reached the make-believe dining room, he grabbed Sunny and brought him back in close, kissing him as he walked him into the long, mahogany table surrounded by matching chairs. He toed them out of the way to force Sunny to sit on the table and his legs parted expectantly for Dominic to get in between them. He did without hesitation.

"You're so eager," Sunny murmured into his lips. "I can't even get you to the bed tonight, can I? Don't you know how hard this table is on my poor back?"

"You'll manage," Dominic replied. He was already tugging off his tight, short pants.

"I love when you're so…" Sunny trailed off, fighting a grin.

"What?" he said as he pulled Sunny forward to get his pants off.

"Dominant," Sunny giggled, sliding with his touch as he stripped him. "Oh, gosh - " He reached to cover himself, trying to hide his hard cock. Despite being erect, it was small, delicate, and strangely adorable. Dominic grabbed his hands before he could hide himself and wrapped his fingers around him. It was nearly half as thick as his own. "I've been hard all day, and now you're staring at me…" Sunny put up a pretty good show of being actually embarrassed. Dominic wondered if he really was.

"It's cute," he said. He saw Sunny's eyes widen in surprise. "Your dick. It's cute."

"Stop embarrassing me!" he cried, covering his face to hide another grin. "You're my owner, you can't tell me my dick is cute."

"Why not?" He leaned over him on the table and pushed him down onto his back. Sunny followed without needing any instruction. He laid flat on the table, his light and shimmering hair falling in a halo around him. 

"I guess, if you want to," he finally allowed, pouting like he was allowing quite a lot. Dominic felt himself smile as he leaned down to kiss him again and tug his hips into his own. "Let me see it," he said, tilting his head as Dominic kissed his cheeks and ears. "I want to touch yours… Let me see my owner's cock."

Dominic leaned back and unbuttoned his pants. He slid it out and stroked it a couple times - unlike Sunny, he was only half hard. Sunny sat up on an elbow to see, his lips parted and eyes glued to the thing he so clearly desired. Dominic was surprised he didn't start drooling, but he supposed he didn't give him much time to start. He pressed himself against his ass and rubbed his head against the hole. Sunny split his legs wide in preparation, falling flat on his back again as he stared at his expectantly. His chest puffed with his breath beneath the see-through shirt. Dominic regretted that he hadn't removed it.

"Fuck me, Dominic," he said, so sweetly, like he was asking for him to hand-feed him a slice of cherry pie. Dominic pierced him with one thrust, filling his small body fully as he let out a startled yet delighted moan. His hands grasped the edge of the table as Dominic fucked him. He looked like he was seeing stars.

"How hard you want it?" he grunted. He wanted to go harder, but the words of the host rang in the back of his mind. No excessive hitting.

"Harder," Sunny gasped. "Harder, anything my beloved owner will give me - harder!" Dominic pulled out as Sunny moaned in betrayal, though it ended when he realized he was being flipped over instead. With the difference in size, Dominic had to almost hold Sunny's hips to fuck him, not so much screwing him on the table as screwing him into it. If Sunny cared or if it was too much, he certainly wasn't showing it. He clung to the table as his only means of self-support as his legs hung limp below him. His feet couldn't reach the floor with Dominic's grip.

"Better than what you spent your day doing?" he asked, wrapping his fingers around Sunny's inner thighs to split him more.

"So much better," he moaned. "It's amazing… I feel like I'm going nuts." 

His body felt so good. It was no wonder why sex pets were getting so popular. Dominic wondered if he might cave and buy one for himself, have one really greet him when he got home each day. The way his body molded around him, how he kept up with Dominic's demands without a complaint or question… He wondered how far that would go. 

Dominic dropped his hips and pressed him back onto the table while he let his cock slide back but not out. He heard Sunny's quiet dissatisfaction at the ensuing emptiness. "Were you close?" he asked, and Sunny nodded miserably, trying to press his hips back to coax him inside again. Dominic spanked his backside to stop him, and he whimpered cutely at the pain. "You have to ask me."

"Oh," he heard him say, though in truth it was more like a moan. 

"Can you do that?" Sunny nodded eagerly, looking over his shoulder with a hazy look in his eyes.

"I'll do anything you want me to do," he purred, his hips grinding against him again. Dominic swallowed as he sunk back in, marveling in the way his face contorted with pleasure at the simple fullness he gave him. He had risen up on his elbows to try and reach the floor, but he could only touch it with his toes - and that was when Dominic wasn't fucking him forward into the table. It only took twenty seconds before he moaned, "I'm coming," and Dominic quickly slid free. It ached him to do it, made his cock pulse in frustration, but it was worth it for the frustration from Sunny, the way his head fell as his hole twitched in denial. He looked over his shoulder with an even hazier stare, his lips parted as he gave Dominic a wanton look.

"I said you have to ask me," he said, delivering another slap to his ass. Sunny flinched and bit down on his lower lip. His eyes momentarily closed and Dominic watched as he swallowed down his orgasm again.

"Yes, sir," he said, his voice like velvet as he opened his eyes to stare at him drunkenly. It sent a jolt of pure pleasure down Dominic's spine, and he didn't hesitate to thrust into him again. The warning from the host was still in the back of his mind - he'd denied him twice now, how much was "excessive?" The way Sunny shook beneath him with his mouth open and tongue hanging out as he panted was probably painting a pretty vivid line, but even so, when he gasped out, "I'm coming, please, let me come," Dominic yanked back out again. This time he watched in awe as his hips spasmed and twitched and his hands went into balled fists as he moaned in loss. His hole clenched so tight and released to gape so wide that Dominic was momentarily shocked at how much he had affected it. 

"I'll go crazy," he heard him groan, his head dropped down on the table. "Please let your pet come, please, please, I'll do anything for you…"

"Count to ten and you can come," Dominic said. He pushed his cock in and watched again as Sunny's expression twisted, his eyes rolling back as he clamped down hard around him. It was like he was determined to keep him deep inside.

"One," he gasped, and Dominic rewarded it with a thrust. "Two - Three." Two more, and he even grinded his hips against his ass. If only this place allowed photos - he would have been able to orgasm to the overpleasured shudder that rolled through Sunny's features when he did that for years. "Four…" Sunny kept counting, and Dominic kept rewarding with thrusts, until he finally reached, "Ten!" and Dominic replied, "Come, pet."

It was an incredible orgasm to witness, one that immediately sent Dominic into his own. Sunny's head shot back as his hips shook and vibrated, his muscles milking at Dominic's cock as his own small prick shot a small, sticky puddle onto the floor below. His jaw had dropped open and his eyes had rolled back, and when Dominic pressed himself against him as he filled him with his own seed, he could hear the quiet, "Ah, ah, ah," of his moans, trapped so deep in his throat that Sunny didn't have the energy to let them fully free.

Sunny smiled at him with a sleepy, pleased grin. Dominic pulled free and he allowed it with a simple moan, reaching back to feel the load slipping out and down his hips. He was still draped across the dining table and didn't seem keen to move.

"You've still got another hour with me," he said, scissoring his fingers and watching the cum that coated them split into sticky strands. "How else are you going to torture me, Dominic?"

Seeing him laying on the table in such a debauched state, cum leaking from his ass, his feet barely touching the floor, that coy, sultry smile on his lips - yeah, Dominic definitely understood why people bought sex pets. Maybe his birthday would come early this year.

"I've got some ideas," he said, and watched his coy smile break into one of delight at his words.


End file.
